Sudden Addition
by Sharpiesmeller
Summary: A sudden new addition to the Sabaku residents? A little pink haired girl calling Gaara daddy? What will happen when Gaara isn't ready for fatherhood? Will he actually be good at it? Better yet, what will happen when Gaara still hates everyone?


**Sudden Addition**

Summary: A sudden new addition to the Sabaku residents? A little pink haired girl calling Gaara daddy? What will happen when Gaara isn't ready for fatherhood? Will he actually be good at it? Better yet, what will happen when Gaara still hates everyone?

-------------------------------------------------

Sabaku no Gaara walked down the streets of Sunagakure not even glancing at anyone. A scowl was plastered on his face that said "I dare you to talk to me." People froze and trembled when he passed, but he didn't even spare them any glance. Mothers would pull their children close to them and fathers would look away with hatred. He kept walking as if none of them were there.

-------------------------------------------------

Gaara slammed the door open, which cause Temari and Kankuro to jump. He then slammed it shut. Heavy stomps could be heard going up the old, creaky stairs. Another sound of a door slamming came to their ears. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and sighed in relief. "I'll..go start dinner." Temari said. Kankuro nodded and got up. "I'll help." he said following her. He didn't want to be left alone when Gaara was in a foul mood.

20 minutes later dinner was ready. Temari softly knocked on Gaara's door. She heard nothing so she knocked again. "Gaara?" she whispered and opened his door a bit. "What are you doing?" Temari heard from behind her. "Oh Gaara! I was getting you for dinner." Temari spoke softly. Gaara mumbled and walked down the staircase with Temari following after him.

-------------------------------------------------

Dinner was silent. After dinner Temari cleaned up the empty plates then went to her room and Kankuro went to his room to do repairs on his puppets. Gaara closed the front door and walked into a normally abandoned street. He walked around for about 30 minutes looking for something interesting to do, until he heard soft crying. He looked in the direction of the sounds and noticed a child. She has medium long, pink hair. He suddenly felt a bit of pity towards the sobbing girl. He stood in front of her and spoke roughly. "What's the matter with you?". The little girl looked up. Her eyes widened and smile grew on her face. Gaara was confused. Normally everyone was scared of him. Suddenly the girl shot towards Gaara and attached herself to his leg. Gaara's sand ripped the girl of of his leg,which caused the girl to fall to the ground. Tears grew in her eyes and she'd brought her hands up to wipe the tears away. "Daddy." she balled. "Daddy hurt me." Gaara bent do in front of her. "What did you say?" he was astonished. She didn't reply. He grew annoyed in the lack of cooperation. He stood and began to walk away. He stopped. "Sorry." he said before walking again. The little girl got up and ran after him. She grabbed his hand and held it. Gaara looked down at his hand. A hand was holding three of his fingers because her hands were to small to hold his whole hand. She smiled at him. "What's your name?" he said roughly. She smiled again. "You don't remember my name daddy? It's Jade!" she replied. He nodded. "Where do you live?" he asked. She pointed down the road. He began to walk with Jade still attached to him. The stopped at the end of the road. "Now where?" She pointed down another street.

After 3 minutes of that, they stopped in front of the mansion. Jade pointed towards the front door. Gaara looked at her. He grew angry. "Where do you live?" he said louder. Tears swelled up in her eyes and her lip began to tremble. Gaara noticed and sighed. "Don't cry." he told her. Jade wiped her eyes and put on a smile. "Come on." he said tugging her a bit. They walked up towards the door.

-------------------------------------------------

Temari and Kankuro were watching TV in the living room when they heard the front door open. Temari glanced over and saw a little girl holding Gaara's hand. "Gaara? Who's this?" Temari asked him. He scowled. "Jade." he said. Jade let go of Gaara's hand and ran towards Temari and Kankuro. She jumped on Temari. "Auntie Temari!" she yelled. She then jumped off of Temari and onto Kankuro. "Uncle Kankuro." she said while smiling. She then jumped off of him and ran and hugged Gaara's leg. Temari and Kankuro looked at him. "Hold on." he said. He took Jade off of his leg and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her up the stairs and opened his door. He put her down and she ran towards his bed. "I'll be right back." he said to her. She nodded and got under the covers.

-------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be very weird. 3 But now I must go to bed.


End file.
